The Failed Test
by blahmin
Summary: What if Steven did get hurt in the test the gems game him. I made this as a version of the episode The Test.


The Failed Test

What if steven DID get hurt. There are a few ways he could. After watching this with my friends we spotted everyone way he could have gotten hurt in the dungeon. I might add an a few things in this story ;3. And what if gem creatures spawned in there O_o?

:One minute of introductions:

All this stuff happens in episode

**Ok I will be skipping to the part when steven starts the dungeons the gems created for him** **And If you watched this episode you know how it ends and begins.** Steven enters a room. Purple fire on torches appear and then clear the way like in a path going downward. Lights turn on. He heres something then turns around to see a boulder. Obviously if you wear sandals you will trip! He started running then tripped face planting/body slamming the ground. In his pain he sees the boulder stop right before it hit him. He was really confused but didn't want to think at the moment. But he was still surprised. But finally getting up after 5 minutes he found him self at a vine for him to swing across. He jumped for it then touched this yellow ish wall. It started inflating then out came a bunch of star balloons. Entering a room with tiles that lit up. He stepped on them on the correct pattern then stairs magically appeared. Going up them. Again the sandals, TEEHEE. He tripped on his face and body on the sharp stairs. He started bleeding a little and had a ton of scratches. It was stinging so bad he started crying. Wiping his tears and blood he stood up and started walking up to the axes. He was startled. So startled that he fell backwards and hit his head on the stairs. His vision got blurry he started to wobble. He got up with this massive headache. Running through the axes this time he touches the yellow ish door it inflates then star balloons burst out. He goes to garnets room and says, Today is not my day. But I did win that board game though. Walking into garnets room looking at the fire, and says, Looks like Garnet, just turned up the heat. Hehehe nice one steven. Then he starts doing the course then suddenly he sees this weird glowing thing in the ground and out came a gem monster and pushed him in the lava. He didn't burn to death though. When he touched the lava it turned into fire but in the flames he saw a ladder. He ran to it in pain. He was so hurt that he laid on the ground on fire after getting up. And when he got up he saw the month going into the ground. He yelled so loud that the gems could here him through the door. Then Pearl got worried and said, Did you here that? Ya do you think steven got hurt? "There is no way he could have," Garnet replied. Amethyst knew that was true but replied and said But what was that scream of pain then? I'm going to check on steven Pearl said rushing into Garnets room to see Steven bloody, on fire. Pearl screamed so loud that Steven started moving. Amethyst came in to see it and yelled as well. Garnet came in to cover her mouth with her hand. Steven! What happened to you!? I thought you could get hurt?! Pearl yelled out. Steven was silent as he moaned. Amethyst quickly shape shifted into a fire extinguisher. And yelled, Pearl! Spray me at Steven! Pearl thinking this idea is stupid quickly did it. It worked! Pearl asked how did you get set on fire? Garnets room has fire.. Can't you see it? How did you get those wounds? Pearl asked. There was thi- Interrupted by this tons of roars. The ground started glowing then out came even more gem creatures. The gems surprised as they summoned their weapons. He about to awnser but started to cough as blood gushed out of his wounds. He started coughing up blood then his vision became blurry. Then he suddenly blacked out The last thing he heard is Pearl yelling, we need to get him to a hospital! Then he woke up in the hospital in life support. What happened to me..? And why am I covered in bandages? He saw the gems looking at him. You blacked out, Pearl replied. WHAT!? When!? What happened to me?! You blacked on the dungeon test we made for you. Garnet said. I failed another test?! But the boulder and fire walls didn't seem to touch me and the axes didn't seem to touch me. What did you guys do to it? Steven asked. Well, you weren't supposed to fail. Pearl replied in a nice voice. But I wouldn't have failed if those gem creatures hadn't attacked me and speaking of them, what happened to them? Steven asked curiously. Pearl replied saying, They retreated right when you blacked out.

======================================================== _Okthats the end of my first chapter. Please don't hate it is my first fan fiction._ ========================================================


End file.
